Danny and Terra
by tazdeval
Summary: I had fought against my fate to become evil. I had saved the world from devastation. My deeds made me a world famous hero. I was no longer hunted as an enemy of humanity. I even had the most cliché moment of 'got the girl.' I'm the good guy and now people know it. So why did things go wrong again? Happily ever after was supposed to happen next. I wasn't so lucky
1. Chapter 1

**You ever get that moment where an idea strikes you... and you cant think about anything else but it until you get it on paper? well here is one of those...**

**sadly this is simply a challenge cause my plate is full with my other stories. this is an idea for a Danny and Terra story and if you take it up and want help well i do have ideas for the plot if your in need, i just dont have time to do it myself but i hope someone will XD**

* * *

_I had fought against my fate to become evil. I had saved the world from devastation. My deeds made me a world famous hero. I was no longer hunted as an enemy of humanity. I even had the most cliché moment of 'got the girl.'_

_I'm the good guy and now people know it. So why did things go wrong again?_

_Happily ever after was supposed to happen next. I wasn't so lucky._

**Jump City**

"Titans, go!" Shouted Robin as he glared up at the green figure. On closer inspection the figure could be seen actually glowing. His pure green mohawk and armor clad body gave off an eerie light.

Cyborg leaped off a nearby roof top in an effort to get closer. Robin could hear the wine of his cannon warm up just before he fired it. The blue beam was closely followed by Starfire's bolts as she let out a loud war cry.

Both attacks went through the green enemy's body as if he were not there. Robin registered this information and saw his friend in trouble. As he reached for his grappling hook he saw a rocket launcher sprout from the floating figure's shoulder.

Reacting fast Robin shot his grappling hook at his teammate. As soon as the hook had wrapped around his waist Robin yanked down… Hard.

Cyborg crash landed near Robin and shook his head as he got up. "Next time just let the rocket hit me. I'm sure it will do less damage."

Robin didn't have time to return a snide remark as two more rockets were fired in their direction. Cyborg dove to one side while Robin cartwheeled to the other.

Robin recovered and looked up to find a black ball of energy slam into the green figure, but to no avail. The figure reappeared in another spot with a laugh, "You are all far too easy compared to that Ghost boy."

"We can't hit him but he can shoot rockets at us!?" Asked Beast Boy in frustration.

Robin looked over at him, "Everyone has a weakness, it's just a matter of finding it."

"He is not a living being." Robin heard Raven point out.

"Not living?!" Beast Boy shouted, "A ghost! Don't tell me he wants to eat my brains!"

"BB that's a zombie, Ghosts takeover your body." Cyborg said.

"EEP!" Beast Boy cried out before diving under Raven's cape.

Raven let the irritation show on her face and pulled the shaking green kitten out and glared at him, "Do that again and ill throw you into an alternate dimension."

The kitten transformed back into a nervous Beast Boy "HeHe, sorry."

"What is it that we must do friend Robin?" Starfire asked as Raven tossed Beast Boy over her shoulder.

"Not much WE can do, but there is someone that can." Robin answered as he looked up at the floating figure. He looked at him in a last attempt to figure out what to do, then Raven's words came back to him. "Can you send the ghost into another dimension?"

"It would be fastest if I send him back to where he came from, anywhere else would take longer." Raven replied, "But if he got her before, even after I send him back-"

"He can do it again." Robin confirmed then he added, "We just need to delay for time."

"Then distract him, I don't want to be interrupted." Raven said before she floated up and sat in midair, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azerath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath…"

Robin pulled out three Birdarangs and launched one of them, the other two he combined and created a short sword. He ran forward closely followed by A green Lion and Cyborg. Above them Starfire took a direct approach and fired green bolts at the entity's chest.

The bolts passed through harmlessly and the thing simply laughed. "You are all so weak."

"Hit him from behind with your cannon Cy." Robin said as he ran.

"Think it will make a difference?" Cyborg asked.

"His attacks are solid, I think he can control when he is solid or not." Robin said.

"So if he isn't expecting it then I might be able to hit him." Cyborg answerd.

"Good luck." Robin replied before using a grappling hook to pull himself up onto a nearby building.

Cyborg looked at the green lion, "Grass stain make sure he doesn't notice me."

The green beast squinted his eyes but nodded in agreement after a moment's pause. Beast Boy transformed into a raven and made his way over to the nearest building top.

"This is getting boring, I'll just hurry up and destroy you." The floating thing said as more of Starfire's bolts passed through him.

"Why do you have green hair?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, come on. Only I can pull of this look."

"Are you Mocking me? I am Skulker, the greatest hunter in all the ghost zone!" The green ghost shouted.

"If you're so great, how come I have never heard of you?" Beast Boy asked.

"You will pay for that green whelp." Skulker threatened as another rocket launcher appeared on his shoulder.

Starfire flew beside Robin, "Is it good for friend Beast Boy to anger our enemy in such a way?"

Robin could only smile, "It is for what we need."

Beast Boy dodged the oncoming missiles with and laughed as he somersaulted through the air. "Are you sure you're the greatest cause your aim off by a mile."

Skulker's eyes narrowed in anger, "You will-"

Cyborg had chosen that moment to fire and nailed Skulker in the back. "Boo-Ya!" He shouted as the teen titans watched the ghost fall to the ground.

"So it seems that tricks and surprise are needed for these… ghosts" Starfire said to Robin.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthooooos!" Raven shouted and a ring of black appeared around Skulker. The ring then rose from the ground creating a wall around the ghost before both the wall and Skulker disappeared.

"So does anyone know why he even came here?" Beast Boy asked. He looked at the other teen titans as they gathered together in the middle of the street.

"No, But we are going to find out." Robin said before walking off. The team looked at each other before following.

**Amity Park**

Sam glared at Danny, "Maybe we were never meant to be together!"

Danny crossed his arms, "If you have to say that then maybe your right!"

Sam clenched her fists,"Fine!"

"Fine!" Danny shouted before slamming the door and walking away from the house. After a few feet he looked back and sadly whispered, "Fine."

Danny reached his home found his bed and collapsed in it. _If Junior year is this bad, I can't wait for Senior year._

Danny rolled over and saw a picture of him and Sam on the night stand. He could remember that day, it had been such a great day. That had been the day he took her to out to eat at some expensive restaurant. That had gone so perfect and had followed by an evening lying in the grass staring at the stars.

Tucker had secretly followed them and had been hoping to get a picture of something to blackmail them with into helping him with a class project. They had turned the table and wanted the picture of them laying together in the grass instead of wanting him to destroy it. _When had things gone so wrong? I had thought that Sam was the one._

Danny flipped the picture so that it was facing down and hidden from his view, but that was not enough. The picture frame was also a reminder. In resignation Danny rolled over and faced the wall. Sleep came to him, but only after a while of sad thoughts and wishful thinking.

Danny woke up the next morning to his mother calling his name. Danny rolled over and saw the clock read out that it was still a little past nine in the morning. On a Saturday!

"Danny come down, you have a phone call." She said.

Danny groaned as he got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where his mother was standing with the house phone in hand.

"And get ready, soon it's your turn to patrol the city." She added as she handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Danny Fenton?_"

"Yes, who is this?" Danny asked startled by the serious tone of the caller.

"_We have a problem, a Skulker problem. How soon can you be at Jump City?_"

"I can be there in a day, but who is this?" Danny asked, he was now wide awake and curious. The voice sounded familier.

"_My name is Robin, I'm with the Teen Titans_." The voice replied.

Danny was now completely interested. He remembered seeing the teen titans on the news and had great respect for them. The fact that they were asking for him to help, and the chance to get away from his problems here in Amity was a pleasing aspect. "I can be there by tomorrow evening."

"_We will be waiting at the Titan Tower, it's the giant building in the middle of the ocean inlet._" Robin replied and hung up.

Danny pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it. Looks like he was going to meet the Titans soon.

* * *

**Feel free to continue it and what not to who ever wants to (and to be honest i would be grateful if someone did XD)**

**anyways thanks for reading it, and double thanks to anyone that takes this challenge :)**

**-_Taz out._**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been made obvious to me that you all want me to write the story and since no one wants to give it a shot then I will…. But I have not seen the teen titans show in a while so don't go blaming me if I mess up one of the teen titan characters lolz.**

**This being the case I will only update chapters as long as you take the time to review so that I have an idea if I'm doing things right. **

**PS: I'm sticking to the teen titan's hero names simply cause I'm too lazy to apply their real names… (starfire is simpler to type then Koriand'r and so on…)**

* * *

Robin cut off the transmission and stared at the screen curiously. The voice on the other end had been young, as he had expected. What had caught his attention was the audible change in tone of the boy's voice as the conversation had progressed.

At first it was filled with exhaustion and a feeling of loss. It was a simple matter to connect that to being a hero and loosing rest, not a surprise. Then as Robin had made the offer the voice went from surprised, to curiosity and then… Relief?

The boy wonder would have meditated longer over this if not for the explosion and girly scream of Beast Boy shortly followed by an angry shout of Cyborg.

Robin took note of the feeling in the back of his neck, Raven had been pulled into what ever the trouble makers had started. With a few quick strides Robin was out the door and heading down the hall. The ishue of the boy's odd reactions pushed to the back of his mind… for now.

Danny took a deep breath of fresh air as he stepped off the train. Danny stretched in an attempt to shake the feeling of numbness in his limbs from the long ride. He had gotten up well before sunrise just to make the first train and had slept the five hour ride in an uncomfortable upright position while trying to ignore the smell that came off of the man sitting next to him. Instead of his plan to take a late night train he had changed his mind and opted for an early train. With a quick redial he had left a message of his change of plans to the boy wonder. _I could have used my new ability to sense natural portals and travel here in minutes, but noooooo… I just __**HAD**__ to act normal. Why is she so darn…._

Danny's mental cursing's toward his sister stopped as something green blurred past him. Danny assumed the worst and dropped his bags as he crouched. As he looked around for danger he watched a royal blue robed woman fly past him in the same direction as the green blur.

Danny followed the woman and found that his sense of danger was misplaced as the woman caught up to the green man and started to shout at him in anger.

"That's what you get B'B' for forgetting her birthday" A man laughed from behind.

Danny spun around to find himself staring at a tall man that looked half machine. He felt his eyebrows rising as he realized just who these people were.

The Teen Titans, Danny recognized Beast Boy and Cyborg instantly, but the woman's name escaped him for a bit, Raven.

Danny looked Cyborg in the eye and asked, "So where is the rest of the teem?"

Cyborg reacted to the question with a shake of his head, "Look we're enjoying our free time at the moment and don't have time for any special requests."

"It's alright Cy, he's not a fan boy." A man called out as he walk around the corner, closely followed by a girl in purple that floated instead of walked.

Danny could only assume that these two were the last of the team, Starfire and Robin.

Cyborg looked back and forth between Robin and Danny, "Don't tell me this small fry is the guy that will help us…"

"Don't tell me this bucket of bolts got the Nobel Prize in physics instead of my parents." Danny shot back glaring at the blue armored man.

"What did you call me!" Cyborg growled in anger as Beast boy laughed.

Danny felt satisfaction in his vengeful comment. _All is fair in this kind of war._

"Now that you two are done with your little ego war can we move on?" Raven dead panned.

"She's right, we have to work together to take out the ghost." Robin agreed looking pointedly at Cyborg.

"No we don't, Skulker is child's play." Danny ignored the glares that earned him and continued, "When he shows up again I'll figure out what he's after and end it."

Robin snapped his attention to the boy instantly on edge, "What makes you say he's after something?"

Danny felt his eyebrows raise in mock surprise, "Are you saying he didn't give you the whole greatest hunter ever speech?"

"He did, and then Raven sent him back to where ever he came from." Beast Boy replied.

Starfire stepped forward all smiles, "You came to help, so does that mean we are now friends?"

Danny looked at the over eager woman and smiled, "Sure I don't see why not."

While the reply was just a whim, he instantly regretted it but could not speak due to the woman's crushing hug.

After a moment she let go and her smile got even bigger, "That is glorious! Now we must do the sharing of information. Where-"

"Starfire, why not trade life stories as we head back to the tower?" Robin glanced back at Danny with a knowing smirk, "I think we should continue our conversation at a less public place."

Danny soon realized that Robins remark was more of a reality than an exaggeration. The green-eyed titan asked him every conceivable question while simultaneously telling him everything about herself. By the time they reached the tower Danny was beyond tired, how could one girl ask so many questions? But while tired he still noticed the size of the Titans' homes.

It was huge, the thing dwarfed everything Danny had ever seen. The news and pictures of the tower gave its giant size no justice at all.

Cyborg noticed Danny's reaction and smirked, "Half the technology used in this building is what earned me that Nobel Prize. Still think I'm just a bucket of bolts?"

Danny glanced over at Cyborg, "Never thought you were, that was just getting you back."

"Can we go inside yet?" Beast Boy asked, "I'm kind of hungry. I'll make tofu!"

"Oh no you don't grass stain!" Cyborg yelled as he charged after the smaller titan.

Robin gave Danny a nod, "Welcome to Titan Tower."

Danny overcame his stunned state and stepped forward ready to be amazed.

* * *

**So there is the chapter you all so desperately craved and I think i did rather ok. And i'm accepting a beta for this story if anyone feels like they would want to help make this story better XD**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter, please forgive me for the long wait, college is getting more and more indept when it comes to homework if you know what i mean XD**

**anyways please read and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Danny felt just as awed inside the giant of a tower as he felt outside staring in at it. It had so many odd electronics in it that it would have put his geek friend in a fan-girl stage. The most noticeable thing in the tower however was the view. The elevator opened up to what could only be the living area and the view of the city stunned him to silence.

They gave way to a clear high rise view of the city that surrounded the ocean inlet. From the beaches and shoreline to the mountains far off into the distance he could see it all from his vantage point. This sort of view he got rarely considering where he came from was dreary, cloudy and almost never bright enough to see far off with this sort of clarity.

Danny would have continued to stare off into the distance if he hadn't been interrupted by the view of some boat traveling close to the tower.

"Um, you guys were not expecting company where you?" Danny asked as he pointed down at the approaching boat.

This must have indeed been something out of the ordinary because his statement instantly had the attention of all the Titans. Danny took note of their reaction and decided it would be prudent to take preemptive action. He leaped at the window and ignored the gasps of the Titans as he passed harmlessly through the clear barrier.

Once through Danny willed the bone chilling transformation that stopped his heart cold and freed him from the clutches of earth's gravity. The bright ring of light passed over him quickly and Danny dove even faster before leveling out just feet above the ocean. With a flawless will of his mind he flew in the direction of the oncoming trespassers.

What he came upon was not what he expected. In the boat were three girls no older than himself. The driver was a girl with bright red hair and the girl next to her had deep brown hair with matching eyes. The final one, the girl in the back was the one that got his attention the most. She had long pure blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a blue top that exposed her mid section and shorts that barely reached above her knees.

In Danny's eyes these girls, while pretty, were definitely out of place. Maybe it was the look of fear on their faces when they saw him flying in their direction. Maybe it was the driver's determination to get past him as she never slowed down in his presence. Or maybe it was the blonde's reaction most of all. Her eyes filled with fear, with curiosity. Either way Danny knew what he had to do, he had to figure out what was going on.

Danny reached down and with a quick grab turned the boat and the girl's intangible. The new-found state of the boat released it from the grip of its momentum and stopped in place. Once Danny was sure the boat was stopped he simply reached over flipped the ignition to off and released the boat back to it's original state of being a solid object once again.

"Mind explaining whats going on?" Danny asked as he landed on the boat. The next second he did what he knew would surprise the girls most, he transformed back to human. The rings practically lit up the girls eyes in true shock and awe. One, the driver, had the expression on her face of recognition while the other two wore the expressions of curiosity and surprise.

"Are you... Are you Danny Phantom?! The Danny Phantom!?" The girl asked.

"Yes he is, but the question is who are you and what are you doing with Terra?" Robin asked hanging from the grip of Starfire.

The question had the right affect and the girls quickly remembered why they were in the middle of the ocean surrounded by heroes.

"We don't know what happened, we thought you might." The girl sitting in the passenger seat replied.

"What don't you know? What happened?" Beast Boy asked as he landed on the boat next to Danny already transformed back to human shape.

"It was sometime yesterday, Terra. She lost her voice." The red head answered.

It was like a storm had struck the Titans. Between the suspicious glare of Robin's face and the shocked expressions of the others Danny didn't know what to make of it. The only thing he could deduct is that Terra was important to them and that something had happened. The suspicious expression Robin had made Danny unsure of whether or not to trust these girls.

The next thing that came to his mind was how odd it was that she lost her voice the same day Skulker made his visit. He was almost sure there was no connection. There wouldn't be anyway a ghost could steal a human's senses unless...

Danny gave the girls a strong look, "Tell me, was anyone there to witness how she lost her voice?"

Again it was the red head who spoke up, "I was there. It was really scary. The room suddenly was blasted by a strong wind that came in through the window. Then Terra froze." The girl shivered before continuing, "Her eyes went this creepy pure white then all of a sudden the wind stopped and her eyes went back to normal. It was only moments later that we realized she couldn't talk."

Danny looked at Terra meaningfully, "Do you remember anything that happened?"

The blonde shook her head quickly and defiantly as if hating her own uselessness. It was something he could relate to after all his time being bullied or all the times he was all but useless against other ghosts. At least before he gained control of his powers.

Danny felt the air around him searching and searching until he found it. With a yank of commanding thoughts he forced the microscopic portal he had found to open wider and wider. "I have some questions that need answering." He said to the group staring at him before disappearing into the portal he had just stretched.

Robin had recognized it instantly. The signs were obvious to one used to giving them. They were the same signs Batman would give off when he had a clue or at least an idea to a problem. Danny had made some sort of connection, something about Terra's mute voice was connected to their ghost problem. That was all he needed. Terra was involved and that meant she was vital to this situation. He needed to keep an eye on her and he knew just the way.

"Why don't you come with us, we need to run some tests and see if we can figure out what happened to your voice Terra." Robin offered.

While Starfire was all for the former Titan to return to their group the others were not. Raven was suspicious of Robin's motives and Beast Boy was worried about the possible trouble the former titan could be up to.

Cyborg however was just plain happy that no one was attacking his tower. It meant less time fighting and fixing and more time for video games and waffles.

Danny found the clock tower rather quickly and entered clockwork's zone. He found the ever time shifting ghost inside with a knowing smirk on his face. Danny had been expected.

"I think we have a problem."

"I should think so, it's not every day the great Danny Phantom comes to visit me." The elder ghost said with a humorless chuckle.

"I think someone is trying to regain life using the forbidden method." Danny said ignoring the jibe.

The ghost of time paused a moment."This I already know, just like I know you want me to tell you who."

Danny paused a moment and looked around at the zone. He knew what he was going to ask, and he was almost sure of the answer, but he asked anyways, "Who is the ghost?"

"I don't interfere with time, to give you that answer is to cheat reality. You will have to find out for your self, however I can say this." The ghost of time paused for a second then with a smirk, "Continue on as you are, ignoring your problems. If you don't start dealing with whats in you heart you will fail. Keep that in mind young hero."

The ghost of time disappeared and left Danny to see himself out of the zone. He turned to leave with a grim smile. The old ghost of time sure loved loop holes, not telling him who was the culprit in such a way to tell Danny that there was indeed someone trying to regain life. The old coot really knew how to find and exploit them for sure.

While Danny understood the ghost's underhanded advise methods he had no clue what the last part had meant. what did his heart have to do with stopping a ghosts crazy schemes? Maybe the old ghost was getting a bit to old and giving advise to the Danny of the wrong time?

Odd advise aside Danny had done what he had wanted to do, he had confirmed that someone was in fact trying things, now to figure out what to do to stop the plans. Danny mulled over possible plans and new information as he looked for a portal that lead back to the Titan Tower. It didn't take him long and soon he was on his way back to the world of the living...

* * *

**So there was the next awesome chapter that you all waited so patiently for... now to hope I'm not late to work for staying up so late XD**

**Anyways as always please leave me review if you have the time and let me know what you think of this chapter. Any questions you have (that don't include spoiler requests of course lolz) feel free to ask and I will answer in the next chapter.**


End file.
